Recovery
by mylastwords98
Summary: I almost felt like I wasn't even in my own body as I took a shuddering breath, I pulled out my wand from my trousers pocket and lifted it, pointing it at Granger. "Kill the mudblood," Bellatrix murmured from her spot next to me, and then something inside of me snapped. My heart pounded against my ribs and I felt as if it would, at any moment, jump out of my chest. *Warnings inside!


**Recovery **

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**_A/N: This will be taken place in the Deathly Hollows Book, when our Hermione was being tortured. But oh dear, I've never ventured into the Harry Potter fandom before. So please excuse me for not having a really good grip on the characters? I don't know, I think I'll be fine! Anyways, I won't keep you long, just please remember to comment, nothing to bloody fowl or crude, I will delete the "review". So please, enjoy! :D_**

**_Warning: Dark themes and sexual content later on_**

* * *

D/H/D/H

_Hermione~_

I couldn't breathe; it felt like a ton of bricks was lying on my chest and every time I breathed in it only got heavier, and it had all happened so fast that I wouldn't be able to tell you how I got into this particular position in the first place. My eyes widened as Ron and Harry were shoved, none to gently, down a set of stairs. Bellatrix tightened her hold on me and Harry looked at me with pleading wide eyes, telling me to just tell her the truth. I subtly shook my head and cast my gaze over to Ron-oh Merlin. Ron yelled my name over and over again until he was just a faint echo in the distance, Bellatrix cackled behind me and I winced. I bit my lips lightly and grabbed the hem of my shirt.

"Little muggleborn ready for her fate, yeah? Ready to tell me how you got this?" She snarled at me and tugged at my hair, I tried not to hiss in pain but she tugged again. I averted my eyes away from the blasted sword and glared at the wall behind her. She chuckled lightly and gripped my hair tighter before she became silent, this wouldn't be good. A thousand needles felt like they were pricking my head and I silently whimpered just as she threw me onto the floor, the Death Eaters around her murmured to each other and some laughed whole heartedly at my demise. My face hit cold concrete and I flinched slightly as she stepped over me, she leaned over my form and sneered down at me, "Filthy mudblood-" my heart clenched at this- "where the hell did you find this damn sword?" she screeched at me and pressed the heal of her shoe onto my forearm. I whimpered again and shook my head, my breath coming out unevenly as I spoke to her.

"I-I don't know, w-we just found it-" I stuttered out the words but she wasn't having any of it. She grabbed a blade out of her pocket and shoved it roughly under my chin; I could already feel a small drop of blood trickle down my throat.

"Don't lie to me mudblood! Tell me how you got it out of my vault!" She dragged the knife down my throat lightly before straddling my waist; she smelled of alcohol and something else…something…fowl. She grabbed my left arm and lied it down on the floor, holding it down she pointed the knife at my flesh there and snarled, "I'm going to ask you _one _more time; **how did you find it**?" I glared at her and said nothing, my chocolate eyes staring into her dark lifeless orbs, she shrieked at my silence and in an instant she was carving into my light skin. My vision went white and I screamed at the pain, I clamped my eyes shut and writhed beneath her, but to no avail she wouldn't let me move. I whimpered and cried out, tears forming in the corners of my eyes but I held them back, even though the pain was unbearable. After awhile I couldn't even tell you if it had been myself who was screaming, my voice became so distant.

This went on for hours.

I felt numb, no scratch that I felt nothing; I could feel no pain, no happiness, nothing. My eyes were wide and I had tears stained down my cheeks I couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Bellatrix finally got up off of me but she stayed there, staring at her handy work. On my arm she had written "muggleborn", "filthy", "vile", and last but not least "mudblood". My head was cocked to the side and the door was slightly ajar that they had been using before, almost like in slow motion a piece of hair floated down onto my arm and my eyes followed it, it belonged to Bellatrix. I heard a small gasp that no one else had heard and my eyes shifted over to the doorway and my breath almost caught. Draco Malfoy stood there, his grey eyes slightly wide as he looked over my form, however not once meeting my gaze. There was no emotion in his eyes but I could tell he was holding his breath for some reason, after a few minutes his eyebrows furrowed like he was thinking about something and I still couldn't move. My arm throbbed. Malfoy stepped into the room a few seconds later and there was nothing on his face, he didn't even glance at me as he approached Bellatrix.

"Aunt Bellatrix," he muttered in his deep voice, he bowed his head slightly and down at her, he had grown tall. An aggressive smile drew across her lips and she patted his back lightly.

"Hello nephew," she almost sang. Her dark eyes averted over to me and they lit up just as she turned him around. "Look Draco, look what I did to the filthy mudblood," she practically crooned at him.

D/H/D/H

Draco~

I shoved my hands into my pockets and scowled at the ground as I walked through the halls, they were torturing someone, I just couldn't tell who it was. In a way I was sort of used to it I guess, night after night I heard screams, male or female coming from that room and I knew that my aunt Bellatrix was in there, torturing another helpless victim. Be it muggle, mudblood, or even the occasional pureblood. Sometimes, when I lied down to sleep I could still hear their screams-an ear piercing scream shattered my thoughts and I sneered at the ground, making my way towards the room. I felt drawn there for some reason. Like I had to be there, it almost felt like I knew the girl who was screaming and I just couldn't help myself. My feet carried me to the room of their own accord. My mouth twitched slightly and my heart beat faster as I stepped closer to the door. The screaming had stopped moments ago but I could tell that it had been going on for hours, my stormy grey eyes peeked through the door of the room and my hands clenched into fists.

I saw my aunt nibbling on her lip cackling quietly to herself, her dark eyes focused on a crumpled form lying on the ground and I didn't understand who I was staring at until the girl shifted ever so slightly and her brown eyes peered into my own. I felt my eyes widen and I gasped just loud enough for only us two to hear. I actually admit that I didn't know what I felt, my heart throbbed so much that I could feel it in my head, my mouth tasted of copper, but I let nothing show on my face, my eyes cold as ever. I clenched my hands into fists but uncurled my fingers so my nails wouldn't continue digging into my pale flesh before I strutted into the room. My eyebrows had come together but I tried to smooth them out as I came into the line of my aunt's vision. I tried to avert my eyes away from Granger as I walked closer to Bellatrix and all the while I could feel the brown eyed girl's eyes on me.

"Aunt Bellatrix," I muttered in a monotone voice, bowing my head as I stopped by her side. She smiled at me in a cruel way and as she patted my back I did everything in my power to try not to flinch.

"Hello nephew," she crooned and I inwardly gagged just as she shifted me around to face the mud-muggleborn. I couldn't even bring myself to call her that and I almost slapped myself. You're a Malfoy, you have no pity, you have no emotions, you're a pureblood, I remind myself as Bellatrix hissed in my ear. "Look Draco, look what I did to the filthy mudblood!" She giggled and cackled and I tried to look away from Granger, but I couldn't stop myself. Her face was pale, possibly paler than myself which happens to be saying something, her brown curls were splayed out around her and her bangs were plastered to her face with sweat which I certainly didn't blame her for. I found myself plastering a smirk onto my lips and I gave a small chuckle, averting my eyes away from Granger. My aunt however continued with her speech and as she finished, my heart stopped. "Look at her Draco! She's lying limp on the floor where all of the mudblood's belong!" Her eyes crackled with amusement and something akin to joy. "Now it's your turn dear nephew, torture her to your heart's content, I already am satisfied," she murmured while walking over to Granger, nudging her arm that was still bleeding. My heart squeezed and I almost winced, I couldn't believe I was pitying this-this muggleborn! This filth! I almost barked out a laugh until I was able to make out the words written along her arm. Yeah, I pitied Hermione Granger. I flinched slightly for using her first name even though it had only been in my head.

"Go on Draco!" My aunt's voice boomed, "Get on with it!" I almost felt like I wasn't even in my own body as I took a shuddering breath, I pulled out my wand from my trousers pocket and lifted it, pointing it at Granger. "Kill the mudblood," Bellatrix murmured from her spot next to me, and then something inside of me snapped. My heart pounded against my ribs and I felt as if it would, at any moment, jump out of my chest. My hand shook with something close to anger and before I knew what I was doing I had pointed my wand at Bellatrix. The smirk on her face instantly disappeared and for some twisted reason I felt satisfied. "D-Draco?" she stuttered out and I felt my pride swell. For some reason I was almost happy Granger hadn't tried to look our way. Bellatrix's eyes widened and she let out a huge gasp, "Draco! You lo-."

"Obliviate," I whispered under my breath and watched as my aunt's memories of a few moments ago swirled around in the air before swirling around my wand, disappearing completely.

* * *

**_A/N: Hello their children! I hope you liked the story so far please review! It's what keeps me going and I'll update much faster! I love all of you! :D_**


End file.
